Helena Bertinelli (Prime Earth)
Helena survived by hiding under a table during the attack, while her father and brother were killed. She was taken in by her aunt and uncle in Sicily, and learnt archery and how to fight. Helena swore to uphold the Bertinellis' original mission of protecting others. Through unknown circumstances, Helena was presumed dead. During that time, her name was assumed by Helena Wayne as an early alias. She had, in fact, remained alive, and joined Spyral, adopting the alias Matron. Spyral Helena was the Spyral agent who rescued Dr. Leslie Thompkins after she was attacked in an African camp while providing medical aid there. Helena then brought Leslie to Spyral's headquarters, where they interviewed her, and consequently learned the Batman's identity through her. Later, she personally recruited Richard Grayson as he travelled the globe, attacking assassins, terrorists, and members of the Fist of Cain in order to catch Spyral's attention. Several weeks after introducing Grayson to Spyral and training him at St. Hadrian's Finishing School for Girls in England, Helena accompanied him on a mission to retrieve and neutralize a Meta-Bomb secreted within the body of Ninel Dubov. After being thwarted in her own attempt to extract Dubov by an SVR agent, Matron assigned that mission to Dick. She later rendezvoused with him after he dragged Dubov to a nuclear power plant in the hopes of containing his power. She returned them both to Spyral HQ in England, where they were congratulated by Mister Minos. After retrieving the Paragon Organs together with Dick on several missions, Mr. Minos revealed his plan to take down Spyral to her. He shot Helena with her own crossbow, but due to her suspicious nature she had already placed a safety measure into her crossbow. She was able to warn the other Agents and killed Minos. In the aftermath, Helena became the Director of Spyral, but with the agents of other espionage groups being killed and Spyral being held responsible, she had to be on the lookout for a new traitor to stop a war from unfolding. Birds of Prey Seeking reinvention after leaving Spyral, Helena returned to Gotham City and became the Huntress, devoting herself to a new cause: hunting down the mafia men who murdered her family. However, as she attempted to track down the first mobster on her list, she was confronted by Batgirl and Black Canary. Barbara and Dinah were also pursuing the same man, believing him to be connected to the individual that was stealing Batgirl's Oracle identity. The three women soon realized their goals were similar and combined their efforts, becoming the new Birds of Prey. Despite Huntress frequently clashing with Batgirl over her willingness to kill, the Birds succeeded in tracking down Oracle, leading Helena to an unsuspected target in the process: her mother, Maria Bertinelli, whom Helena thought was dead. Maria had become a mob boss operating under the name Fenice. Maria told Helena about her part in the Bertinelli murders, and that she had spent years building herself up in order to enact her revenge on the Cassamentos for killing her children. Maria allowed her daughter the opportunity to kill Santo Cassamento herself, but Huntress showed mercy and allowed him to live, before abandoning her mother for her selfish actions. Helena became a trusted member of the team and struck up a close friendship with both Barbara and Dinah, and began teaching at a school in Gotham. Mister Minos' Return | Powers = : Like many of Spyral's agents, Helena possessed implants that granted her several abilities to assist her in the field. These were shut down after she left Spyral. ** : Hypnos are implants that enable the user to confuse and hypnotize others. ** Identity Protection: The Spyral implants make the user's face unable to be captured by surveillance cameras and any person's memory. }}| Abilities = * : Helena is a skilled archer, having learnt since she was a young girl. She wields her crossbow with expert proficiency. * : Helena has shown the ability to proficiently pilot one of Spyral's helicopters. * : Due to her former status as an agent of Sypral, Helena is a very accomplished spy. She tutored Agent 37 on the art of espionage as well. * * : Helena speaks fluent English and Italian. * : Helena works as a teacher in her civilian life. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = *'Motorcycle' *'Spyral Helicopter' | Weapons = * Crossbow | Notes = * Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) was created by Joey Cavalieri and Joe Staton as a Post-Crisis re-imagining of Helena Wayne, first appearing in Huntress #1. However, in the relaunched Prime Earth continuity her first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Tim Seeley and Tom King's New 52 series. * Though Helena is still Sicilian, her skin tone is darker than before as a means of differentiating her from Helena Wayne. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Grayson (Volume 1) * Batgirl and the Birds of Prey (Volume 1) | Links = }} Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:John Constantine's Love Interests Category:Christians